pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ground type
The type (じめんタイプ Jimen taipu in Japanese) is one of the eighteen Pokémon elemental types. Ground-type Pokémon have powers and abilities related to control of ground and earth. Ground-type Pokémon are afraid of water, like Rock-type Pokémon, unless they are Water type. Many Ground Pokémon are also partially type. These Pokémon are normally found in caves or rocky terrains, with the exceptions of some dual typed Pokémon. One bad thing about them is that they can't normally come off the ground, such as Diglett and Dugtrio, even though they are pretty good combatants when they are below the Earth's surface. They have powerful moves such as Earthquake and Fissure. Famous Ground-type Pokémon Trainers include Giovanni, the last Gym Leader of the Kanto region (also leader of Team Rocket; Bertha, a member of the Sinnoh Elite Four; and Clay, a Gym Leader in Unova. Ground-type moves *There are 19 Ground-type moves. **In Generation I, 6 moves were introduced. **In Generation II, 4 moves were introduced. **In Generation III, 3 moves were introduced. **In Generation IV, 2 moves were introduced. **In Generation V, 2 moves were introduced. **In Generation VI, 2 moves were introduced. *'In battles:' Physical moves stand out. **12 moves are of the type. **4 moves are of the type. **4 moves are of the type. *'In contests:' Tough moves stand out. **7 moves are of the type. **5 moves are of the type. **3 moves are of the type. **There are no moves of the and types. **5 moves don't have this categorization. List of Ground-type moves Effectiveness of Ground-type moves Super effective against Pokémon of the types: , , , and . Not very effective against Pokémon of the types: and . Ineffective against Pokémon of the types: . Weaknesses and resistances of the Ground type A type chart displaying the weaknesses and resistances of a Pokémon when damaged by a move. Empty fields are moves that do normal damage. Known Ground-type Pokémon Trainers Ground-type Pokémon 61 Pokémon are Ground type. (8.50% of all Pokémon) Pure Ground-type Pokémon 13 Pokémon are pure Ground type. (21.31% of the Ground-type Pokémon) Primary Ground-type Pokémon 17 Pokémon are primary Ground type. (27.87% of the Ground-type Pokémon) Secondary Ground-type Pokémon 31 Pokémon are secondary Ground type. (50.82% of the Ground-type Pokémon) Mega Evolved Ground-type Pokémon Relations with other types *They're strong against the type because ground or mud is usually used to put off a fire, that's because the ground suffocates the fire, letting it without oxygen. *They're strong against the type because if you drop any venom into the ground, this ends by disappearing. *They're strong against the type because a sandstorm can erode rocks, also because an earthquake can break rocks. *They're strong against the type because a sandstorm impedes machines like cars work, because the oil lubricates their gears and with ground or mud the oil doesn't work. Also, earthquakes destroy metalic structures. *They're weak against the type because plants absorb minerals from it and open through the ground using their roots. *They're weak against the and types in reference of erosion, which cause this elements to the ground. *They're immune against the type because in real life, the ground is a natural sink of electrons. *The type resists them because many bugs like worms live inside the ground and many of them eat it. *The type is immune to them because something that is flying doesn't touch ground, therefore, they don't get affected by earthquakes and Earth shifts. Notes Category:Pokémon Types Category:Ground-type Pokémon